Reborn
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag has hot sexy dreams of a black haired man, Bankotsu's brought back to life because of the jewel & 2 other things, Kag & Sango play a hentai trick on Inu, theres a marriage, Updated extended, Inu/Sango Miroku/Ayame, Comedy romance LEMON Bankotsu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon**

A/N this pairing is not my usual but I love Bankotsu , Dedicated to **Tempest78** writer of awesome Bankotsu/Kag fics,

and a Sessh/Kag fic called **The** **Decision,** updated may 3 2011, Miroku/Ayame, Inu/Sango, Bankotsu/Kag

**Reborn**

**By Raven2010 Jan 6 2011**

**Hanyou for two**

It started out like any other day Inuyasha hounding Miroku Sango and Kagome to hurry up and get ready to resume jewel shard hunting. Kagome and Sango however decided that they had had enough of their hounding hanyou and wanted to have some fun, they looked at each other and smiled evilly then eyed the poor un suspecting hanyou up and down like a piece of meat

The now very nervous suspicious filled with fear Inuyasha was fast thinking of ways to escape, as Sango and Kagome closed in on him he slowly backed away, so to yank his chain even more they licked their lips during their approach, not paying attention his foot caught on a rock in the ground and he fell on his ass, he quickly regained his senses and leapt back up onto his feet

"Ooooo here it comes Inuyasha my friend your in for it now" said a smiling Miroku

"Happy funeral Bakayasha" didn't I tell you to leave them alone? I cant watch this I don't wanna witness a murder" Shippou added, then left

Just when he turned to run "sit" and just where do you think your going? You delicious little hanyou" Kagome said

"Yeah come on Inu baby that's not fair be a good boy and play nice" Sango added "You tasty thing"

"Wh, what do you two want? He asked panicky "And I ai, ain't tas, tasty or de, delicious"

"You" they answered in unison "Yum"

"M, me for w, what" Inuyasha stammered "Gulp leave me alone"

"Well if you must know we thought you might be interested in partaking in a little three way with us" Sango ragged mercilessly

"Thr, three way what the h, hell is that? He stuttered feigning ignorance "D, do I even wanna know?

"Poor thing he's nervous, how precious" Kagome teased "No worries we'll cure that

"Oh no, somebody help me" Inuyasha pled

Miroku hearing that the tea in his mouth sprayed across the ground, he nearly choked as he began to laugh so hard his insides ached, this was way better and more fun then the girls usual pranks, this one was a chart topper

"L, lucky bastard" Miroku choked out between laughs "Ride the Yasha pony"

"You know you me and Sango out in the forest alone, maybe you could join us in the hot spring, you're a big young strong hanyou with I'm sure more then enough libido to handle two horny females" Kagome teased "I'm gonna ride you hard and fast"

"Oh my god's you wenches are insane ,your worse then Miroku and make him look like a saint" oh kami why me? A fearful Inuyasha said "Stay away from me"

"Now Inuyasha don't be shy we know you like girls, so why not sit back and enjoy it?" Sango taunted

"Ooooo ladies may I watch? And possibly join in? Miroku asked in his most pervy way while wearing a lecherous grin, and playing along to torture Inuyasha more "I bet you lovely ladies taste divine"

"Sure Roku baby but only after we finish with Inuyasha first" Sango replied "Then we'll go under your robes"

"No, no, no, no, no you two she devils" why don't you pick Miroku he's the big perv? He grabs your butts I don't and you pick me" Inuyasha said "He's horny take him"

"Yeah but Yasha he's not a hanyou and you are, and we've been fantasizing about this for a long time" Kagome teased "You on top, me on top I don't care as long as somebody's being ridden"

"Ooo and when he yells and complains it makes me so horny I just wanna knock him on his back, rip all his clothes off and ride him into the ground and back out again" what about you Kag's? Sango asked

"Oh man I know what you mean I need it so bad right now my little fur piece is wet and aching" Kagome added licking her lips, with her hand on her crotch "wanna feel it Inuyasha?

'Eeeeeeeeeee" please girls stay away? Inuyasha pleaded "I am not that kind of boy"

"Oh come on Inuyasha enjoy it, most men would kill to have gorgeous women like these make such an offer to them" Miroku razzed "Ride the horsy giddy up Yash"

"Shut it monk, and fuck you I don't want no two girls at the same time, unlike you one is enough for me ya sick hentai"

"Aw come on my sexy wexy Yasha you don't know till you've tried it" Sango said, then grabbed his crotch and mentally gulped when she felt it's huge size "Holy shit Kag's I was right and he has enough for two"

"Goody then lets get started I'm so horny I can't wait I want it here and now, I don't give a shit we're still in the village and who sees us" do you Sango? Kagome asked

"Hell no especially not after what I just felt" she said "And besides the thoughts of possibly being caught makes it even hotter and me hornier"

"Sango how could you? We're not even courting, and you Kagome innocent little miko my ass" Inuyasha barked indignantly "Freaking hentai wenches"

"Enough talk lets get him" Kagome said "You get his haori, and I'll take his hakama off"

"Eeeee fuck this shit I'm outta here" Inuyasha screeched then ran "Their all yours Miroku"

After he was gone they fell on their asses laughing "Shit Sango I don't think I could have kept a straight face much longer" laughing her ass off Kagome said

"I know me to, but seriously Kag's he is huge I mean it's inhuman, it's true what they say about Inu's" Sango commented

Then a thud was heard followed by hard laughing, when they looked to see who it was they saw none other then Sesshoumaru who was hiding in the bushes and had fallen on his ass and was now laying on his back holding his stomach rolling in fits of laughter, a sight they thought they'd never see

"Lord Sesshoumaru? They said at the same time

"Th, the one and only" He replied between gasps for air

Miroku went over to him offered a hand then helped him up off the ground "lord Sesshoumaru I'm surprised to see you here and laughing" Miroku mentioned

"Yes monk that was superb, torturing Inuyasha is my life's ambition, I love you two pervy twisted females, that was an outstanding performance" Sesshoumaru said then hugged Sango and Kagome at the same time shocking them

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru" they said in unison

"Poor baby" do you think he'll ever be back? Kagome asked

"Sooner or later he'll return" said Sango

"I think the poor thing will be scarred for life" Miroku added

When Sesshoumaru moved a certain way Kagome and Sango saw the outline of his package through his Hakama and mentally gulped, he was even larger then Inuyasha, noticing their stares Sesshoumaru said "Yes ladies it is true what they say about Inu's"

And while they blushed beet red both Sesshoumaru and Miroku cracked up laughing "And women call us pervs and hentai's" Miroku joked Sesshoumaru smiled in agreement

"Yes and they are indeed worse then us" Sesshoumaru joked

"Who little old innocent us? Kagome and Sango teased

**Man of my dreams, reborn, discoveries**

Kagome went to sleep and fell into the deepest sleep she'd ever had and began to dream, from behind she saw a very well built man he had the most beautiful long black hair that he wore in a braid. He gently pushed her against a tree and kissed her passionately, he had one hand on her hip and the other moved down from her cheek to her thigh lifting and putting it over his hip

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist he kissed her neck and she moaned, he moved the hand that was on her hip up and slipped it in back of her head, Kagome's blood felt like it was on fire passion consumed her mind body and soul while she dug her fingers into the back of his haori

"Oh kami I please? Kagome uttered nearly breathless "I want you now"

"I need you" was his reply

"By all that is holy this feels to good" she said while his warm soft lips worked their magic on her neck

"Be with me? Be mine? He said

"Yes yes kami yes" she replied in a passion filled voice

Just when they were about to take it to another level the dream ended, and Kagome never got to see his face then woke up, this went on for several more nights the same thing occurred her waking up aroused

A few days after that something strange happened that never happened before, this time when she awoke the jewel shards were glowing and the bottle she wore around her neck stood straight out pointing in a certain direction as if beckoning her to follow in that direction. Kagome arose heavily aroused from her sleeping bag and started walking into the forest in that direction

Deeper into the forest when she reached a certain location she felt as though she was being pulled by the chain she wore around her neck holding the bottle that contained the jewel shards, she soon found out she was it suddenly pulled her straight down toward the ground face down on her hands and knees

A hand reached up from beneath the earth and grasped the jewel shard filled bottle ,then a blinding pale blue light surrounded her. She felt something rising up out of the ground and lifting her up with it, even though she could not see what it was she sensed no danger and simply waited for the light to subside

When the light had finally dissipated at the same time she gasped her eyes widened and shock filled her to her very core, she found herself in the arms of a now living flesh and blood Bankotsu reborn by the power of the shikon jewel even though it was not yet whole

Bankotsu didn't waste any time in an instant Kagome's lips were covered by his in a searing kiss, he used his tongue to coax her lips apart and she quickly complied allowing him entry into her sweet warn cavern. Bankotsu kissed her with a hunger and passion she never knew existed, she was lost in it and oblivious to all else around her but him she undid the braid in his hair and ran her fingers through it

"Now isn't that better then in dreams? Bankotsu asked with a smirk, and winked

"Ah huh" more please? Kagome asked and he eagerly obliged

After they kissed each other senseless for a long time "You're the man in my dreams? But how have you returned?

"The power of the jewel because of it I am reborn, and although I was dead visions of you and us together haunted my dreams but I never saw your face" he told her

"It was the same for me all I saw was you from behind and that beautiful black braid hanging down your back" do you know how damn handsome you are? Kagome replied

"Thank you and you're a beauty" he said with a grin

"Yeah and you give a girl fevers" she teased "After dreaming of you I've never taken more cold dips in all my life"

"Oh do I now? He teased then grinned

She squirmed out of his arms then backed up "Wh, what are you up to Bankotsu? She stammered

"Nothing sweetheart" he teased smiling evilly "You know you can trust me"

"Yeah right" then why are you smiling like that? She asked

"Gome baby don't you trust me? I am the man in your dreams, so it's not like you don't know me" he teased

"No not with that sneaky evil grin your wearing"

"Aw Kagome you break my little heart all to pieces, I am deeply wounded"

"Not yet but if you try whatever your about to try you will be and fast"

"Come here my little dream haunter? Your not getting away that easily" Bankotsu teased

"Come on I'll be good, I won't touch it unless you tell me to"

"Ohhh crap" she said

Kagome ran like hell with a very playful Bankotsu hot on her heels, he found he could move inhumanly fast faster then he could when he was alive. This being only one among other future discoveries he'd make

Bankotsu came to a sudden stop in front of a hot spring "Bank you wouldn't? Kagome said

"Not if you don't want me to" He answered

But before Kagome could even draw breath she still being held in Bankotsu's arms was in the water, he now realized he was also abnormally strong for a human and wondered what the hell was going on, he held Kagome close to him not wanting to let her go after all the visions of them together he just wanted to feel her

"You rat" she joked "You dirty rat"

"What? A guy just want's a bath after being in the ground all that time" you do not want an un bathed man do you? He replied "Besides girls like sweet smelling guy"

"Yeah but you could'a at least let me take my clothes off first" she said

"Well what's stopping you now? Bankotsu said batting his eyes at her "Need help?

"You little hentai" she said with a faint blush "You just wanna get under my kimono"

"Only for you babe, only for you. And you bet your ass I want under your kimono"

She reached up burrowed her fingers under his arms and mercilessly tickled his armpits, as he squirmed and tried to get away he backed against the hot spring bank, then his hand accidentally hit a jagged part of one of the rocks giving him a gash across the top of his hand he bled profusely

"Oh god Bankotsu I'm sorry" Kagome said and panicked

"It's alright I've had worse"

"Yeah but that's really bad you need a healer and fast" she said

She went to clean his wound then gazed in a mixture of shock and disbelief when she saw it, within mere brief seconds his wound was completely gone as if it were never there now. He had made yet another discovery he could heal at an accelerated rate he wondered what else there was he had a suspicion and a test in mind

"Oh my god Bankotsu it's gone like it was never there, your almost like a healer in that sense" Kagome remarked

"Or something" he said

"What do you mea?

She was about to ask but was cut off when faster then she could blink he pulled out a dagger that he always carried with him and plunged it right through his heart, and fell dead against the bank, Kagome's heart wrenchinga fear filled scream filled the forest while tears poured from her eyes

"Why? Bankotsu why? Don't leave me come back" she wailed

Kagome clutched the front of his haori telling him over and over to come back to her, suddenly he gasped his eyes opened and he looked at her then saw her horror filled tearful grieving eyes, it was then he knew that she wept for more then fear she was heartbroken over him yes, Kagome cared more for him then he thought

"Stop ballin woman I'm back" he tried to joke

"Damn you Bank if you ever do some dumb shit like that again I'll kill you myself" she half heartedly joked

"Geez we ain't even married and she's nagging and making with the threats already" he joked

"Well your not the one who just got the shit scared out of them" Kagome replied "Are you trying to kill me?

"Alright relax it was just a test"

"What? A test are you insane? What if you had died and stayed dead? She questioned

"Yeah I discovered I can run and move inhumanly fast, and after the way that cut disappeared I heal faster then normal humans, then I plunged the knife into my heart that proved my suspicions were correct I'm immortal" he explained

"But how? I know the jewel brought you back but the immortal part is what I don't get"

"Well Kagome it's like this the jewel brought me back, but I think where you're a miko your power combined with it, plus from one of his recent battles some of Inuyasha's blood was spilled it seeped into the ground and touched my remains, and the combination made me immortal when I was reborn, the hanyou blood that's why I can smell things from far away like a dog can" said Bankotsu

"Oh my god" she exclaimed then hugged Bankotso and buried her face into his haori

"Now onto the issue of you crying like a grieving wife over the death of her husband" he said

"Shut up" she teased with a tinge of sadness in her voice "Ooo you are so evil"

He put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head to make her look at him "Look at me Kagome, look me in the eyes" why were you crying and carrying on like that? He asked forcefully but gently

"Because you died"

"And? He inquired

"And what you ass, you scared me is all" she answered keeping her eyes downcast

He held her head up and locked eyes with her "And even though we've only had contact in our dreams you are in love with me" Aren't you? Bankousu said with a smirk

"Yes damn you" she said and threw her arms around his neck

"Well woman I've grown rather attached to you to" He said in a teasing tone at his words her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her full lips

Bankotsu leaned in and kissed her deep filled and overflowing with love passion and happiness Kagome moaned "Be with me? Be mine? He asked

"Gasp" came from her

Hearing that his heart dropped in his chest thinking she was going to reject him "What? What is it?

"That's exactly what you said in my dream" Kagome explained

"And what was your answer in the dream?

"Yes, yes kami yes" then tears filled her eyes and sadness weighed down her heart

"What is it now? You should be happy" said Bankotsu

"B, because your immortal and I'm not, I'll get old wither and die and you'll stay young and beautiful, I know it's selfish but I'll lose you and I don't want to"

"Silly girl you won't have to I have a remedy for that" he explained

"And what is it?

""It's simple I make a cut in my skin you drink some of my blood and then you will be the same as me, Inu's do it through a bite, immortals do it this way" do you want to? he said

"Yes" she replied "I get to be a vampire" she joked

"You do not know how happy you have just made me, once we do this it's permanent there's no going back or undoing it" Bankotsu informed her

"Yes I want to lets do it" a happy Kagome said

**Forever bound, and when we tell the others**

Bankotsu made a small cut on his hand she made one hers, then while they drank each others blood a pale blue white light surrounded them their bond was complete, with their powers merged and shared they were now bound to each other for life, there was only one thing left to do and that was consummation of their union

After the light was gone "Hello wifey" how do you feel? he joked

"Stronger more alert energetic I can even smell the animals plants and other things, holy crap I can hear and see things like a dog" Kagome answered

Bankotsu cracked up "That's from the Inu blood, woof, woof"

**Lemon starts **

Kagome turned her back to Bankotsu for a second to look around and try out her new enhanced vision, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and a hard warm body against her back. Bankotsu began kissing her neck he untied her obi then opened her kimono he cupped her breasts in his hands then felt his way down to her lower half and held her by her hips

He slid one hand down to her nether region and gently massaged it at the same time he ran his hot tongue along the outer edge of her ear sending her into mindless passion. All Kagome could think about was relieving the ache he created within her, she turned in his arms to face him and fiercely kissed him with such a hard driving passion that nearly left him breathless then she plunged her tongue into his mouth

Her arms went around his waist, and his hands cupped her ass, Kagome got his armor off in record time then attacked his haori, she kissed and nipped his neck and swirled the tip of her tongue around his male nipples he moaned and at the same time untied then opened his hakama sliding it down passed his hips

Kagome's eyes went wide when she caught sight of the length and girth of his manhood she took it in her hand giving it long loving strokes, while he gently lapped at then sucked her breasts. Bankotsu cradled the back of her head with one hand and kissed her again then slipped her kimono down over her shoulders and watched as it fell into the water, she did the same with his haori and got him out of his hakama

Bankotsu resumed kissing her he couldn't get enough he pulled her tightly against his body, his hardened shaft was now between her legs and against her womanhood he moved back and forth against her nub knowing it would make her crazy, he wanted her close to a release then he'd stop so that when he entered her for the first time she'd be so occupied with her release she wouldn't feel pain when he took her virginity

Her release was about to start "Ohhhhh Bankotsu" he stopped

"Kagome don't be mad when I enter you you'll come and you'll feel no pain" he told her

Bankotsu picked her up in his big strong arms and stepped out of the water walked over to the thick bed of moss and laid her on her back, he perched himself above her, to drive him nuts Kagome licked his nipples so for revenge he rubbed against her

"Good god's woman do you know what you do to me?

"Now you know how I feel plus you taste so damn good" she said

Bankotsu crashed his lips down on hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth she arched her back then wrapped her legs around his signaling him to take her. He positioned himself and with one smooth thrust her purity was gone, Kagome broke the kiss Bankotsu looked into her eyes and saw what he thought was the most beautiful sight in the world

"Oh my god's, _**Bankotsuuuuu" **_she cried out while digging the fingers of one hand into the ground at her side from the intensity of her release while her other hand held on to the small of his back

"That's it my woman let me hear you enjoy it" he said "Come for me, keep coming"

"Don't stop Bankotsu more" please give me more? Kagome pleaded

"All you want" he replied "Were not going anywhere anytime soon"

Bankotsu again took her lips with his and continued ,soon many more releases followed her first one and flowed down his shaft drenching it. She used her legs to pull him into her more forcefully and he knew she wanted it harder and obliged her, Kagome bucked wildly beneath him meeting him thrust for thrust her walls were clinched so tightly around him and it was pulling him over the edge

"Bankotsu join me" she gasped out almost breathlessly "I want to feel you come"

"Shit you feel so good I'm gonna lose my damn mind"

"Ahhh harder faster, I wanna feel you, share it with me"

"Kagome yes m, _**Kagomeeeee"**_

"That's it ooo _**Bankotsuuu" **_they cried out while they exploded together their releases seemed to last forever

Spent without withdrawing from and staying inside her he turned them on to lay on their sides and rested a few minutes, amorous Kagome kissed him hard then worked her lips down to his neck. She moved her lower half up and down, and she felt his shaft twitch inside her as it came to life and hardened once again

"Ohhhhhhh by the god's woman you are an assassin for akuma" Bankotsu said

"I cannot help it your so gorgeous you make me crazy, I love want and enjoy you"

"Yes my little sex fiend" he teased

Kagome turned them till he was on his back and began riding him, he felt and gently fondled her breasts then slid his hands down to her backside kneading it while she rode him. Then the little minx did one of the things she knew drove him crazy she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around his nipples he arched his back and thrust hard into her

"Harder Kagome harder ride me, _**Ka, Kagomeee"**_

"_**Ahhhhh" **_she cried in ecstasy

"I am not done with you yet" said Bankotsu

He kissed her neck and grabbed her ass at the same time knowing both turned her on, he felt her core immediately heat up again while he hardened again, he rolled them onto their sides and lifting one leg up draping it over his hip and started moving within her and she was soon screaming his name they continued for hours by the time they finished it was daybreak

**Lemon ends**

The love birds bathed ate then headed to Keade's village "It'll be fun when we tell the others" Kagome said

"For me dear the best part will be the look on the hanyou's face" Bankotsu replied smiling evilly

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I might have to sit him a few times"

"Kagome one of your friends in the village is a monk right?

"Yes why?

"Oh I was just wondering after everything is settled there" would you like to get hitched" he proposed in a comical way

"Hah? Are you serious? By the way you asked it almost sounds like your joking"

"No woman I'm not joking, even though I asked in a joking way I am serious"

"Hell yes I'll marry you" she answered "I had my way with you all night, so it's only fair I make an honest man out of you"

"Good but if Inuyasha gives me any shit about us being together I will pound him, your mine and your not to interfere" do you promise me you won't?

"Yes Bankotsu you have my word"

"Thank you" he said

They entered the village "Oi Kagome where the hell have you been? Inuyasha asked but when he saw Bankotsu his jaw dropped "Him how the hell is he alive? And what are you doing with him?

"1 we will tell you how I came back later, 2 Kagome is with me because she is mine" Bankotsu immensely enjoyed telling the poor unsuspecting hanyou that part

"What? You and her together? Kagome and you? Oh I gotta be hallucinating, Ohhh this cannot be real" Inuyasha groaned then hit the ground unconscious

"Well that went better then I thought" Miroku wise cracked "and congratulations you two with a smile

"Hey you guys look beautiful together" happy excited Sango said

"I'm happy you finally have somebody good" Shippou commented

"Thank you" Bankotsu and Kagome said

Inuyasha came around sat on the ground and stayed in a silent state of shock he didn't move or speak for hours, and listened while Bankotsu and Kagome explained everything to the others. Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest then it hit him and he finally realized Kagome was gone taken by another, he regained his senses and ability to think and speak

"So that's why you two smell like Inu youkai" Inuyasha said and the others all turned to look

"Yes Inuyasha because some of your blood was released from one of your injuries after you fought a demon, and it seeped into the ground and into Bankotsu's remains" Kagome answered

"But Kagome you can't leave the group I won't let you" Inuyasha started without waiting to find out first

"Who the hell do you think you are? Your not the boss of me, when are you gonna grow up?" Inuyasha si" Kagome started but was cut off

"Kagome" Inuyasha did I not just tell you not long ago that she's mine? Yes we are immortal but just like you Inu's when you mate we are also blood bound and bonded it's for life, under youkai law we are mates" Bankotsu informed the meddaling hanyou

"Bonded shmonded I don't give a rats ass, she ain't leaving the group I wont allow it" Inuyasha snapped

**Tough love, how to discipline a bad puppy**

"I think somebody needs some tough love" Bankotsu said

"Oh shit this is gonna be good" Miroku whispered to Sango "Party time"

"I can hardly wait" Sango replied

"And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Inuyasha barked

"Well mud for brains if you pulled your head out of your ass once in a while, paid attention and listen you'd know that means Kagome is free to choose what she wants,. I will not allow any other male to dominate her even I will never do that unlike you I want a woman with free will"

"Up yours Bankotsu" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Inuyasha mature as always" Bankotsu retorted "What are you 2 years old now?

"Listen Bangoatsu ya ain't taking her no where, and I ain't a damn kid you ass"

"Oh you think that do you Yashainu, try me and see what happens said Bankotsu

"Tankkotsu I know her way before you came along, and yeah ass I don't think so I know so"

"Okay Inusaya if that's the way you want it " Bankotsu ragged while grinning

"Ooooooo stop calling me girly names, I'm gonna kill you" Inuyasha threatened

"You started it now I'm going to finish it"

"Hah, you and what army? Rock head" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Just me unlike you I don't need assistance"

That is exactly what bankotsu wanted and was waiting for because that gave him the perfect excuse to do what needed to be done, Bankotsu drew Banryu "Oh whats the big bad mercenary gonna try and kill me with his swordy wordy? Inuyasha taunted

"Nope something way better then that" Bankotsu answered

"Oh really like what? You wilting rose" Inuyasha asked cockily

"This naughty puppy"

In a flash Bankotsu was on him, Inuyasha gasped for even when he fought Bankotsu in the past he was never that fast he moved with youkai speed now, Bankotso whacked Inuyasha right across the butt with Banryu like a mother spanking an unruly child, Inuyasha's eyes went wide

"Yeeeouch son of a bitch" Inuyasha hollered

"Now that's a good little potty mouth puppy, daddy only does it because he cares sooo much for his wittle pup" Bankotsu ragged him relentlessly while chasing and paddling his butt

"I ouch hate yeeeow you" Inuyasha got out between yelps

"Ah boys will be boys" Sango joked everyone enjoyed the show and cracked up

Two hours later they returned "Hey Brattyyasha does the poor puppy need some medicine for his sore little bottom? Shippou taunted wanting a chase

"I'll give you a sore bottom ya runt" Inuyasha barked then the chase was on

"Weeeee try and keep up old man" Shippou taunted while being chased

"Try not to trip and break your neck Clumsyyasha" Bankotsu teased the others laughed their asses off

"Don't fall and break that special part" Sango joked

When the two returned an hour later "Inuyasha want me to massage it and make it all better? Sango teased and winked at him with a grin

"Okay that's it with your teasing wench" remember what you said the other day about a three way, then grabbing my jewels saying I had enough for two? Well how about we forget the rest and have a two way just you and me? Inuyasha said smiling evilly then threw Sango over his shoulder

"Gulp, oh, oh" Sango said

"Yeah gulp and oh, oh is right now your gonna make good on that promise" Inuyasha told her then ran off

"Miroku aren't you upset about sango with Inuyasha? Kagome asked

"Actually no"

"Why not? she asked

"I'll let you in on a little secret I've been courting Ayame, she's asked me to be her mate" Miroku told kagome

"Alright I'm so happy for you Miroku I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"Sure Kagome anything"

"Bankotsu and I want to get married will you do the ceremony and marry us? Kagome asked

"I'd be honored" Miroku married them right then and there, Keade and Shippou witnessed the event

Later that night Ayame came "Roku are are you ready? Sorry everybody hi"

"Yes my beauty" he replied "See you" he said to the others and turned to leave

"Congratulations" Kagome Bankotsu Keade and Shippou said to their retreating forms

3 days later when Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku and Ayame returned they were all mated "Inuyasha finally took a mate now he wont be such an ingrate" Shippou taunted

"See the little fox kit get ouunded into a pile of goo oh what the hell will he do" Inuyasha responded and Shippou ran


End file.
